evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Superpoops
Supernoobs is a Canadian-American animated TV series created by Scott Fellows. It has run since November 2, 2015. Plot Four middle schoolers are given superpowers by accident and are expected to save the world from an alien virus. Why It Sucks # Bland and uninspired animation. # Rips-off Penn Zero: Part Time Hero, Dylan and TJ, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Eddsworld, and Mega Babies. # Too clichéd. #* The characters are just built upon stereotypes, like the Normal Kid (Tyler), the Cool Kid (Kevin), the Girl (Jennifer) and the Weird Kid Who's Only There For Filler (Roach). #* Barely threatening villains on Earth. #* The powers of the protagonists are inconsistent. # The possibly only decent character is the girl (Jennifer Shope, except she's known better as a last-name alias.) and she does have potential to be the leader. And it's literally like they're trying to keep the plot of the show as stupid as possible by not making HER the leader because she is the MOST INTELLIGENT out of all of the characters. # Voice acting that wasted the talents of Matt Hill, the voice of Ed in Ed, Edd n' Eddy, and Tabitha St. Germain. #* Kevin's voice is really raspy and it sounds like he is going through reversed puberty. It's so raspy it makes listening to the voices in The Christmas Tree or My Life Me sound like a thrilling and euphoric experience. # Poor life lessons. #* In one episode (Noob Kids On The Block), Kevin promotes cutting classes and there's no explanation to it at all. #* Towards the end of the first season, Kevin is continuously bullying and teasing Jennifer, because she is a girl. Now isn't that the stupidest reason for teasing somebody you've ever seen? The worst part? Kevin never learns from his mistakes, and it's almost like the show is encouraging its audience to harass and tease their female friends, simply because they are not your gender. #* The show encourages rude things like ruining dates or messing with stuff that doesn't belong to you. # The word “noob” is in every episode title, possibly just to pander towards younger audiences. # The plots may be good but they are simutaneously nonsensical in certain episodes, a la Atomic Puppet. # The writers treat Jennifer like a punching bag. There are two episodes where she is bullied by the writers, Who, What, Where, Noob (she almost gets sent to another school against her will), and Noobs VS. Sour Persimmons (a picnic she made is continuously getting ruined). # This was the last show created by Scott Fellows to air on Cartoon Network, and their broadcast of the show was erratic. The last six episodes of Season 1 (as well as the entire second season) have yet to air in the United States, though they are available on Hulu and air on CN across Europe. # Stupid theme song Redeeming Qualities # Some likeable characters, e.g. Shope and the alien characters Memnock and Zenblock. # There are some good but not great episodes. # The character designs are decent. # There are some good moments too which could be the reason why some like the show. # Sometimes, it has hidden morals which may be helpful.